Please Forgive Me
by anterrian
Summary: Song fic about a misunderstanding between Inuyasha and Kagome. Bad discription, i know


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"Wow what a great night's sleep" Kagome says stretching. "I wonder where Inu is? By the position of the sun I see that its already half past 10, maybe he went for breakfast. I guess I'll go for a walk, maybe I'll bump into him."

She got up, got dressed, and headed for the river. On the way there she thought she sense him so she used her powers to hide her scent to sneak up on him. When she saw him, she caught a sight that made her heart stop, Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms. Dropping her barrier, she spun on her heels and high tailed it to the well. Knowing that Kagome was there and that she probably misunderstood, he told Kikyo goodbye and started after her.

"Kagome, please wait. Let me explain."

"What's to understand? We haven't even been mated a month and you're already messing with Kikyo behind my back"

"No it's not like that. Wait, damn it, when did you get so fast?"

Inuyasha could barely keep up with her. He finally gained ground when they reached the clearing near the well. Jumping in front of her yells...

"Please let me explain, it's not what it looked like"

"I don't care what it looked like. I just want to go home. If you love me, you'll let me go"

Kagome turned to jump in the well and Inuyasha didn't stop her. When she got home she decided to take a nice hot bath. On the other side of the well kikyo walks up to Inuyasha to comfort him.

"Go after her, explain. She'll understand"

Needing no more encouragement, he jumps into the well. When he got there, he noticed that she wasn't in her room. Jumping through the window to her room, he sniffing around and realized she was in the bath and that no one else was home. He decided that he would set things right if it was the last thing he did. He paced around her room gathering everything he would need to make the moment perfect. He listened to hear the water turn off and for her to step out the tub. When he heard the bathroom door open, he walked to the radio and turned it on. A soft melody started playing.

"I don't remember turning on the radio" Kagome says confused opening the door to her room just to see Inuyasha. "What are you doing here I don't want to see you right now"

"Kagome, please sit down and listen to me. Please I'm begging you"

"Fine what do you want?"

**It still feels like our first night together **

**Feels like the first kiss **

**It's getting' better baby **

**No one can better this**

**I'm still hold on and you're still the one **

"Remember when you first kissed me, you told me you loved me as a half demon and that meant the world to me. I promised myself then that I would never leave you. You really are the only one for me"

**The first time our eyes met**

**It's the same feeling' I get **

**Only feels much stronger **

**I want to love you longer **

**You still turn the fire on **

"Or how about when I first met you, yeah at first I thought you were Kikyo. But when I realize you went, it was love at first sight. I used to pick on you because I thought you were so much cuter when you were angry, it's exciting"

**So If you're feeling' lonely... don't**

**You're the only one I'd ever want **

**I only want to make it good **

**So if I love you a little more than I should **

"Kagome you have to believe me, I'll never leave you. I'll never betray you. Before you came in my life, it was so lonely."

**Please forgive me **

**I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me **

**I can't stop loving' you **

**Don't deny me **

**This pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me **

**If I need you like I do**

**Please believe me**

**Every word I say is true **

**Please forgive me **

**I can't stop loving you **

"I love you so much. I swear it's the only thing I know how to do right"

**Still feels like our best times are together**

**Feels like the first touch **

**We're still getting' closer baby**

**Can't get close enough, **

**I'm still holding' on **

**You're still number one **

"Try to remember how much fun we have when we're training because you want to get stronger. I never complain. We can do anything you want and I'll never be negative. Please you got to believe me. I love you"

**I remember the smell of your skin **

**I remember everything **

**I remember all your moves **

**I remember you **

**I remember the nights you know I still do **

"Remer when we first mated? It was under a moon light sky in a field, near the river, under a big shade tree. Your hair smelt like jasmines from the field, your skin smelt like warm vanilla when you started to sweat. You were scared, shaking, but you trusted me not to hurt you. I promised I wouldn't ever hurt you. You beloved me then, please believe me now."

**Please forgive me **

**I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me **

**I can't stop loving' you **

**Don't deny me **

**This pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me **

**If I need you like I do**

**Please believe me**

**Every word I say is true **

**Please forgive me **

**I can't stop loving you **

"If you want to be mad at me for anything, anything at all, then be mad because I didn't let you in on why I met with Kikyo. She heard a rumor of a ritual that we could perform that would allow you to live as long as I do. That would allow you to stay young and live with me for 500 years. Long enough for you to pick up your life here. I don't want to ever lose you and I never want to keep you away from your family. Just imagine 500 year of mating, we move together perfectly. Our life would be perfect, together"

**One thing I'm sure of **

**Is the way we make love **

**And the one thing I depend on **

**Is for us to stay strong **

**With every word and every breath I'm praying' **

**That's why I'm saying**'...

"Why did you keep this from me?" she says crying

"Because, I love you so much, I didn't want to get your hopes up just for them to be shattered if it was just a rumor. But the good news is, it's not just a rumor, it will work. The only thing is, when the ritual is performed, it will drain Kikyo of all her energy. She'll die again, happily for our sakes"

"Really Inuyasha, it's possible?"

"Yes it is, please forgive me Kagome"

"Of course"

**Please forgive me **

**I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me **

**I can't stop loving' you **

**Don't deny me **

**This pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me **

**If I need you like I do**

**Please believe me**

**Every word I say is true **

**Please forgive me **

**I can't stop loving you **

Inuyasha picks up Kagome and heads to the well house. When they get back on the other side, they meet with Kikyo who is already prepared for the ritual. She explains that they would have to cut themselves and drink the others blood while she says the spell. They cut their forearms and start to drink. Kikyo places her hands on the top of their heads and recites the rites of the ritual. As the words flow from Kikyo's mouth she slowing starts to fade away. When everything was done, Kikyo was gone and the rest of Kagome's soul returned to her body.

"Thank you Kikyo, for everything" Kagome says

"Come on, let's go home. I love you"

"I love you too"

**I can't stop loving you**

A/N - Please read and review, I'll even accept flames as long as they have ideas for improvement. I love this song and I wanted to do a fic for it. The story may suck, so I'm open to ALL suggestions. The song is "Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams, it's on his "So Far So Good" album. It's a great song for hopeless romantics. Thanks for reading


End file.
